


Soft like a blue triceratops

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sammy Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for Sprinkles888's Sammy Big Bang fic





	Soft like a blue triceratops

I was dead lucky to fall in with sprinkles888 for this challange - her fic is not only full of Sam, it's got loads of lovely imagery of all kinds. I was spoiled for choice!  
Click on the banner to read the story on AO3  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560448)  
Tha banner was the first and main illustration I did, but then I squeezed in a couple more. They aren't spoilers for the narrative, so you can view without fear.

For fun, here's a close up of the triceratops  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31979938857/in/photostream/)

A campfire scene from later in the fic, with stargazing boys  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/39956323553/in/photostream/)

And a divider  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/33045687108/in/photostream/)  
This is supposed to be looking inside Sam's duffel (in case you were wondering).

Thanks to sprinkles for her patience, I was a bit all over the place with this one.

Process is pretty simple this time - all the art is all traditional. The two illustrations are watercolour with a little digital added (some highlights and shadows on the car scene, and the background on the campfire one). The divider was drawn in ball point pen and then coloured with watercolours.


End file.
